When the Pain Dies Down
by Christene Cullen
Summary: Takes place immediately after Hero in the Hold. Booth loves Brennan? What? How is that even possible? Oh, but it is! Just read here to find out how. Rated T for sex and language. Read and review? CHAPTER FOUR UP. fluffy BB & HA stuff, pretty much.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So, this takes place right after Hero in the Hold. I thought Teddy was making it blatantly obvious that Booth loves Brennan, therefore I wrote it. I dunno, I do that kind of stuff. Uhm, some sex and language in later chapters, thus the teen rating. Soyeah. Review, please? I would love that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own bones, or any part of it. Okay, thanks.

* * *

The Conversation was stuck in Booth's head. It would probably be stuck there forever, honestly. Teddy Parker's words just seemed permanently etched into his memory, as if the kid had taken a screw driver and slowly scratched what he was saying onto Booth's brain.

"_I need you to tell Claire I loved her."_

"_You never told her?"_

"_I was twenty, I didn't know how to say it."_

"_What, you say 'I love you,' what's so hard about that?"_

"_What, you've never loved somebody and didn't say it to them?" There was a silence. "See, maybe that's why I'm here! To get you to say 'I love you' to somebody."_

To get him to say 'I love you' to somebody. Booth stood there in front of Teddy's grave, staring down at the gravestone and mulling over these words. Who didn't know that he loved them? Rebecca knew, she just chose to ignore the fact that he still had some feelings for her, and probably always would. That first love dies hard thing really was true. Parker knew all about how much his daddy loved him, he knew it. Those were the only two people he could even think of. Who else did he love? Booth racked his brain and let out a small sigh. Claire was still standing in front of the grave, tears trickling down her cheeks. Booth's eyes flickered back over to Bones. There Parker was again, in full out uniform, waving very congenially, just like always. Booth saluted back, his face stoic. Brennan finally caught his eye, and waved back, probably thinking he had been waving to her. He sort of had been… She didn't know Teddy was there. She hadn't seen the way the corporal had looked knowingly from her own beautiful face back to Booth. He knew now. There was one person he needed to tell. The only person who probably didn't know the extent of his emotions for her… Did she even have a clue? Probably not.

They always acted like their relationship was just platonic, that they were partners and friends and nothing else. Booth wasn't sure if he could believe that was true any more. He understood that there was something else, more than physical attraction, more than a slight care for her. He really loved her. Booth loved Brennan. That was one odd thought. But he knew it was true. Some how, some way, he knew that was exactly what was going on here. Coughing softly, Booth placed his hand on Claire's back. "I wish I could stay around a bit longer, but I've got some unfinished business to do." The girl looked up at Booth with sad, lonely eyes and his heart reached out to her. "If you ever need anything at all, just call the FBI up and ask for Seeley Booth. I'd be happy to help, treat you to dinner, anything really." He wasn't just being sympathetic. He could only guess what this woman was going through, and he wanted to make her feel better, if it was at all possible. She thanked him, he offered her one more smile and took his leave.

"Is she going to be ok here, by herself?" Bones asked as Booth approached. He glanced over his shoulder and nodded, not saying a word but instead putting his hands into his pockets. "Well, then. We should get you back to the hospital…" Bones muttered more to herself than to him. Almost as if he didn't have a choice.

"Wait, what? I'm in tip top condition, Bones! I'm not going back to the hospital. You know what I am going to do? I'm going to treat you to dinner." He smiled as he opened her door for her and then climbed into the driver's seat of his big Yukon the FBI always provided him with. She opened her mouth to protest, but instead of letting her talk, Booth just put a finger over her lips, something like he would do to his son. "Just let me do it, ok Brennan? We're partners, and you just saved my life not even 24 hours ago. Just let me show my gratitude for once, ok?" He didn't wait for her to answer. Instead Booth just drove. The route was familiar, and they drove in silence, something that was odd for the two. He couldn't help but glance over at her on occasion, look at her and, now that he knew what it was, couldn't help but acknowledge the love. Seeley always thought he was in love with Rebecca. But now he realized it was more of a family type of love rather than a romantic sense of the word.

Booth finally pulled in to a small, familiar parking lot, and Brennan couldn't help but smile. It was the small diner, the one they always went to, to celebrate a case well done. "So what are we celebrating? Another case well done?" She asked him as she stepped out of the car and met him around the front. Booth once again shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged.

"Sure, why not? Case well done. And instead of catching a killer, you caught a killer and saved a life," he said as he slung his arm over her shoulders. It was natural. Together they walked into the café and sat down at their normal table. The waitress was over in a flash, since it was important to take care of their usuals. After placing a drink order, Booth turned back to Brennan. "So, this ghost--"

"Are you sure it wasn't a hallucination?" Temperance interjected. She never did believe in ghosts, never had, and never would. "You were drugged, locked up, then breathed bad air for a long time. He couldn't have been a ghost…" Bones explained to Brennan simply.

"Ok, let's call him my hallucination, okay? Just so you will sit through my story." He waited for approval from Bones. She seemed to be contemplating it, then finally nodded, signaling him to go on. "Parker, he taught me a lot. I blamed myself for his death for a long time. He told me it wasn't my fault…" Booth stopped to take a sip of the warm black coffee and started talking again. "He also said something about telling some one I love about it. Some one I love but doesn't know it…" He looked at her for a moment. She wasn't following, it seemed.

"What, are you talking about Rebecca? And asking me advice about it? You know I'm not good at these things, Booth. Cam would be the better person to talk to about this…" She took a sip of her own tea and absently twiddled with a spoon. Her eyes met his for a moment, and they looked a bit different, like something had moved inside of them - inside of him, more like.

"No, Temperance. I don't love Rebecca. And I know better than to ask you advice about that stuff." He never called her Temperance. Maybe once when they met. That was probably it. It had to be a wake up call. She eyed him suspiciously and grasped her warm mug with both hands, one eyebrow arched. Before she could talk, Booth plowed on. "But I do love some one. And she's great, but I never thought I would … you know, have to do this…" He was rambling, because he didn't know how to do this. They weren't dating, they weren't even the kind to flirt. He just knew that it was right. It had to be right. "I mean, no offense but I never thought I would fall in love with her… with you, I mean. I never thought I would fall in love with you, Temperance…" He put his fingers together and rested his chin on his fingers.

"Me? You love… you fell in love with… Me? What?" Brennan looked almost as confused as she sounded. He ran his fingers through his short brown hair. With out answering her he just cupped her face in his hands, leaned in and planted one of the most deep, passionate kisses he had ever given to any woman on her lips. Now that was perfect. After a kiss like that, she had to understand what he meant.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ugh. A lot of this story seems so out of context/character. Dialogue was so hard, though! I mean, put two characters in a situation that seems very unlike them… it's hard to work with. (especially the whole "Oh holy shit! part. That was SO out of character.) Anyways. I am not a forensic anthropologist (yet!), but just a high school senior, so I can't really write any of the scientific stuff, sorry. Eventually I am gonna get in some Hodgins x Angela, cause I 3 them, and I am also gonna give Bones a permanent grad student, cause I 3 one of them, but I won't tell which as of yet. Please review and let me know if it's horribly out of character? Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones or any of these lovely, wonderful characters, sadly.

Six Thirty. The alarm always went off at six thirty every morning, and Dr. Temperance Brennan always woke up straight to the alarm. She wasn't usually tired when she woke up, just a little drowsy from just waking up from a deep sleep. This morning, she really just didn't feel like waking up. For the first time in years Tempe just felt like laying there, sleeping in a little late, missing a few minutes of work to just lay there and savor this wonderful feeling. Why this feeling was so strong, she couldn't really remember. Or why the bed sheets were rumpled on both sides of the bed, or why her clothes from last night were still laying on the floor only feet away. She really couldn't remember anything from last night, except…

"Good morning, sunshine." Oh holy shit. It all came rushing back to Temperance Brennan when she heard Seeley Booth's voice. _That's_ what had happened last night. And she hadn't even been drunk! Brennan groaned slightly and flipped onto her side, pulling the sheet around her thin frame. Her eyes widened as she remembered it all over again. Not like they were bad memories. It was actually pretty nice. The sex, of course. The sex was… incredibly nice. Really good. Very pleasurable. And the fact that they had proclaimed their love to each other, like it was nothing at all. She loved Booth. That sounded odd. "You really don't have any food here," Booth murmured as he sat down on the edge of her bed, close to her head. He had a platter she recognized and two plates on that. "Most of it is all of that healthy crap. You would know, you bought it…" Brennan sat up and eyed Booth suspiciously.

"You didn't set anything on fire? Did you clean up your mess?" She sounded like a mother. This caused her to shake her head and chuckle slightly. "I mean, thank you. It means a lot that you would do this," she informed him, taking a plate and looking at it curiously. Just last month she had gone vegetarian, therefore the plate consisted of eggs and toast with jam. Probably the only things Booth knew how to prepare that were in her fridge. Bones, as Booth always insisted on calling her, picked up the sleek metal fork and took a bite of eggs, feigning approval. Sure, the eggs tasted like cement, but she would pretend like it tasted decent for Booth. Booth… Tempe looked up from the plate and at the FBI agent sitting on the edge of her bed. How had it all happened so quickly? One moment they had been out to dinner celebrating a case, him 'showing his gratitude,' the next they were in her apartment after he had 'dropped her off,' stripping each other down, getting pretty cozy with each other. This was going to change their relationship completely. A total 180. They couldn't just be partners any more.

"No, nothing was set on fire, everything is cleaned up. I have a six year old son, Bones, I know how to cook and clean up." Booth smiled widely at her, showing that he was just teasing. He shoveled a bite of eggs into his own mouth and grimaced outrightly. "These taste like cement…" He said aloud, some what surprised that his cooking skills had proved useless. He took another bite of egg before abandoning those and starting in on the toast. That tasted a lot better. They ate in silence for a few minutes, but it really wasn't awkward. Honestly, both of them were surprised it wasn't awkward. It felt right. Better than right: it felt perfect. Neither of them thought this would lead any where good, anywhere like this. It brought the relationship to a whole new level, one they thought was impossible between the two of them, yet now that it had happened was totally possible and comfortable. Brennan finished off her toast and pushed the eggs onto Booth's plate. "Yeah, pathetic attempt, I know. But at least I tried, right?" He smiled hopefully at Bones, waiting for an answer and approval of some sort.

"Definitely a valiant attempt," She laughed. Both were quiet for a moment as Brennan traced circles on Seeley's back with her index finger. "I should… get up so I can go to work. You too…" Brennan told him as she finally stood up and grabbed her robe off of the back of her closet door and wrapped it around her body. Booth placed the two plates and platter onto the bed, stood up and stretched. "You know, even though you were kidnapped only three days ago, you still have to go back to work," she teased. The memories sort of hurt. The fear she had felt was so real, so tangible… she could still remember it. Brennan flinched and turned around so he wouldn't notice.

"Work…" Booth murmured, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Work meant hiding this. It meant hiding these new feelings, hiding any relationship that could possibly develop between the two of them. Why? Because Cam would be there, and Angela and Hodgins and Wendell and Sweets. They had to hide this one well, because that crowd could smell sex and relationships out like blood hounds smelled out raccoons. Forget about just being locked up and almost blown to bits. That was nothing compared to the crew that waited to analyze them when they arrived. "Yeah, I should get… ready for work." He muttered as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm going to go shower. You should probably put some clothes on or… something," Bones told Booth with a gesture towards the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed that were his. With out another word Brennan headed down the hall and to the left, starting the shower up. Booth watched her walk down the hall for a moment before turning back towards his clothes. He had his boxers on - who in their right mind cooked naked? - but going in to work required putting on a bit more. Like his pants, and a shirt and tie… yeah, the people at the FBI would probably appreciate that. Maybe not the younger women, but for the majority, they would appreciate him wearing his shirt and pants. So, groaning in protest, Booth absently ambled over to the pile of clothes and pulled on his black dress pants, a plain white under shirt, and his once crisp white collared shirt. Booth picked his leather belt up off the floor and then took his new 'Cocky' belt buckle out of his pocket. Like his therapist Gordon had told him, it was some sort of quiet rebellion, and just because he was almost blown to smithereens didn't mean Booth was going to give up on those revolts. After what seemed like ages he had the new belt buckle attached and the belt looped around his waist. At the same time Bones returned, still decked out in her robe, but fully made up with her hair done and everything.

Temperance absently dropped her robe and pulled on her undergarments before turning to her closet. From with in she pulled out an emerald green blouse and a plain black pencil skirt. Black hose were pulled over her legs, and a pair of black heels finished off the sleek but classy look. In the meantime Booth had knotted his tie around his neck and pulled on his jacket, and was ready to go. He felt the need to fill the silence. "So, same time again tonight?" He teased as she pulled a light tan jacket over her shoulders. Bones smirked for a moment and looked at him thoughtfully.

"As long as you treat to dinner," Tempe replied as she put a few things from the top of her dresser into her purse. "Are you going to drive me in?" she asked him cautiously. That was risky territory. If they showed up at the same time in the same car, people would get suspicious. But then it would mean Booth had to drive her home tonight. She could just tell the crew she was having car problems… Yes, that would work fine.

"Alright, dinner's on me," he joked as he pulled his own black jacket on over his some what rumpled shirt. His stubble wasn't too bad, because he'd shaved yesterday, and Booth was pretty sure there was a stick of deodorant in his work out bag in the car. He would look fine, except for the hair. His hair was sticking out in cowlicks like no other, but it was nothing some water couldn't fix. He ambled into the bathroom while Bones ran around the house, grabbing this and that, turning things on and off, making sure everything was locked. Finally, the two were ready to go. Booth pulled the door open, but not before placing a soft, warm kiss on her cheek. It showed affection. He wanted to make the point that this wasn't a one time thing, not just another one night stand. He loved her, and that hadn't just been a line.

"Do you think they'll know?" Booth asked as he pulled the car door open for Brennan then got into the driver's eat and revved up the engine. He was genuinely frightened of his co-workers, to be completely honest.

Bones applied a bit of lipstick as they drove off. "We can keep it a secret. I'll just say I was having car trouble," Tempe said matter-of-factly. Booth nodded.

"Believable story," He murmured as she flipped through radio stations. Her fingers stopped, and Come On Eileen by Dexie's Midnight Runners filled the car. She liked this old stuff, and he would tolerate it for her. In one of those small gestures of love Booth took her delicate hand into his own, resting their interlaced fingers on the consol. He couldn't help but smile as they drove.

"So does this make us more than just partners now?" Bones asked some what nonchalantly. Her thumb gently massaged the back of his hand.

"I would think so. When two people love each other, that usually makes them more than business partners," he joked lightly. She smiled back at him and leaned her head against the back of the seat. It had been better than she expected. She had always known sex with Booth would be good, but not that amazing.

The ten minute drive passed slowly, and finally Booth was parked in a designated spot outside of the building. Before some one could see them, Booth leaned over and planted a quick but deep kiss on Temperance's lips. Her hands immediately came up to rest around his neck, but both were jumpy and the sound of a car door slamming shut made them jump apart. Brennan smiled sheepishly and grabbed her purse off of the car floor. Booth unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the driver's seat. It was hard for him to resist taking her hand again as they walked into the building. No PDA at all. No one could know about this.

Cam was the first to greet the two as they entered the building. "Morning Booth, Brennan. Goodman sent a body down for you to review today. Seems like an easy day. What are you doing here, Booth?" She asked pleasantly.

"Brennan had, uh, some car trouble this morning, thought I would give her a ride," He informed Camille as Bones walked up onto the platform, swiping her card first. He followed suit and Cam followed behind him, and both were greeted by a chorus of grunts from the not so morning people squints. Brennan smirked as she glanced over at the new remains. They didn't seem fresh, but more as if they had been found later in decomp. She pulled on a pair of latex gloves and prepared for inspection. Booth grimaced momentarily and when the guts started flying, decided to take his leave.

"I've got some paper work to finish up. Bones, lunch? One o'clock?" He asked. Not waiting for a reply Booth was off, striding out of the Jeffersonian and back to his car to head off to his office and finish up some loose ends.

------------------

When Angela came back up onto the platform at twelve, Brennan was reconstructing the crushed skull. "You slept with Booth, didn't you?" Angela always told it how it was. Brennan looked up at her, then back at the skull and her elmer's glue.

"No, I was just having some car troubles," Temperance said as honestly as possible. Her fingers deftly placed a silver of bone back where it went, and started in on another piece.

"I know the symptoms, Brennan. You haven't gotten that silly grin off of your face all day. You are ten times more radiant than you were when you were with Sully. You actually wore that skirt I gave to you," Angela raised her eyebrows as if to challenge her friend. The skirt had been a present for Brennan's 30th birthday, and the woman claimed she would never wear it; it was too sexy for her taste.

"I really just couldn't get my car to start. Calling Booth seemed to be the sensible thing to do," Brennan said with a shrug. Angela huffed when Brennan refused to confess. She had been waiting for Booth and Brennan to get together since she met the sexy FBI agent. If it hadn't been for the fact that she definitely saw the chemistry between the two, Angela definitely would have slept with Booth by this time.

"But he's coming to have lunch with you? That doesn't happen very often," Angela pointed out. Tempe looked up from her skull with annoyance on her face.

"Can't two colleagues just go out to lunch once and a while?" Brennan asked in exasperation. "Plus, he knew I would be stuck here, and probably didn't want me to eat lunch while working. He thinks its disgusting," Brennan commented as she applied some Elmer's to another sliver of bone. "Maybe you are just overanalyzing," She commented to Angela.

"Alright, maybe I am overanalyzing, but it's going to happen one day, Brennan, and when it does, I'm going to be the one there, laughing and saying 'told you so,'" Angela smirked and walked off of the platform back towards her office.

------------------

Booth showed up at exactly one, just like he said he would. He sauntered into the lab like he had this morning, but didn't go up onto the platform. Instead he leaned against one of the posts and crossed his arms across his chest, watching Bones as she leaned over a decomposed body like she did almost every day. She seemed so natural up there, totally and completely at home. She looked content and happy, not disgruntled or annoyed, just curious. There was an obvious change. Booth had watched her work for a good two years and knew her inside and out. She wasn't usually this at peace in the platform. Cam was the first to approach him, before Temperance even noticed him standing there.

"Hey there, stranger. Am I interrupting anything?" She asked, her eyes flicking between Bones and Booth. She'd noticed this change too, a change in both of them. Booth wasn't the guy to come in in a good mood. He usually was worked up over another tussle with Rebecca, or just down in spirits about not getting to see his son. Today he seemed refreshed, much like Brennan did.

"Hmmm?" He asked, glancing over at Cam. They had gone out twice in the past, but it just hadn't worked. She was a beautiful woman, but things just weren't right like they had been with Rebecca, or now with Bones. "Oh, nope. Just waiting on Bones so we can go grab some food," He murmured. "Her car broke down last night so I came and gave her a ride," He explained to Cam.

"So that's all that happened?" Cam asked, knowing it wasn't the truth. She knew something was going on here. "Nothing else?" She pushed him a bit. He shouldn't be this calm and happy after being buried alive and nearly blown to bits.

"What are you getting at, Cam?" Booth asked suspiciously as he turned to look at her. He watched as she looked him over carefully.

"Rumpled shirt, you didn't do your hair like you usually do… Did some one have sex and not tell me about it last night?" She asked as she arched one eyebrow.

"What? No! I didn't have sex last night. Are you crazy?" He asked her. A small slip of his voice gave him away, but Cam let it drop.

"What ever you say, Booth. Have fun on your lunch date," She teased as she walked away. Perfect timing, because Bones came up right then, taking her gloves and lab coat off and throwing the gloves away and hanging the coat on a hook.

"Ready?" She asked Booth as she grabbed her purse off of the counter. He nodded and placed his hand one the small of her back, leading her out towards the door. Even the slightest touch sent a small chill down her spine. It was a new sensation for her, some one who was so scientifically inclined. And Brennan couldn't possibly understand this. With Sully, it made sense. He was a perfect guy. Or seemed perfect. Brennan knew all of Booth's flaws. She knew the ins and outs of him. She knew how to push his buttons and annoy him, what to say to calm him down. Opposites didn't attract. Scientifically, they never attracted. And yet here these two opposites were completely attracting… Odd.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Ok so. I realized I made a small mistake in my last chapter, the last line of it. Hah. Some one commented on it in a review, and I was reading it and was like, ohh snap. I had it backwards. So that just sort of… yeah, haha. I got my negatives and positives on magnets mixed up. Ugh. I feel like this gets more and more out of character as I write it… If that continues I might stop with this fic and stick to one shots… YAY ANGxHODGINS?!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones or any of these characters.

Angela Montenegro was usually a very sensible woman. She was the kind of girl who liked to have fun, but she knew the limits. Like the fact that it was definitely not reasonable to drop by a friend's apartment at 12.00 A.M. on a work night. That was not sensible. And yet here she was, a complete wreck climbing up the flights of stairs to reach Temperance Brennan's apartment. Angela was usually a strong woman. It took a lot to deteriorate her down to this: a sniffling, puffy eyed woman who felt more vulnerable than ever. The last time she had felt this way was when she had been with Jack, and they had ended it. That didn't hurt as much, because she had broken it off. This just hurt ten times worse, when the person you loved broke your heart. She could remember it all so perfectly:

"_Ang, this just isn't working out for me. I'm sorry, hon..."_

_Angela stared at Roxie for a moment. It had been a long day at work, what with Brennan acting so strangely aloof and love sick, and that was so unnatural. Then Roxie had cancelled on their lunch date, for the fifth time in a row. "What do you mean not working for you, Roxie? I love you. I dedicate all of my free time to you. Is that not enough?" Angela asked in exasperation. Roxie fiddled with the stem of her wine glass as Angela's eyes penetrated through her._

"_Well the thing is… I've only ever really been with you and I think… see, there's this guy…" She stopped for a moment and looked up at Angela, whose eyes were widening._

"_Roxie, don't tell me…"_

"_We slept together… I think I'm in love with him…" Roxie ducked her eyes and refused to meet Angela's gaze. Her cold, hard gaze._

"_How long?" Angela asked tersely._

"_A few months… Ang, I'm sorry, I really am. We just… can't be what we are any more… I am in love with him, and… I can't change it." Roxie put her hand on Angela's but Angela drew back._

_  
"Roxie, this is so… disgusting! How could you not tell me all of this time? Is that why you wouldn't move in with me?" She shot back. Roxie nodded sadly and looked at her wine again. Angela couldn't control it any more. She flung her wine glass against Roxie's perfect white wall, shattering glass and spattering wine. "I'm gone. Don't ever call me again," Angela said, shaking her head. She strode into the bedroom and packed up everything she had there. Once that was done, she was off, with out a final good bye or anything._

That's how she had ended up here. Alone and walking slowly up to Brennan's apartment. She needed some one to be with her right now. At least with Hodgins she had been surrounded by her work friends. At home she was totally and completely alone, and Brennan would make her feel better… hopefully.

----------------

11.00 exactly. Booth and Brennan had been at the restaurant for exactly four hours. They had finally been kicked out by some very tired and annoyed waiters. Neither were drunk, they were just having a good time together. It was how dating went. All night they shared stories from their childhood. Bones told Booth things she had kept back from him. Booth told her about his father in more detail. There were no more barriers, no more restraints. It had been fun, and now they were headed back to her apartment to 'talk' some more. Brennan unlocked the door and disarmed the alarm before flipping on the light switch in the kitchen and going to the fridge. "Beer or wine?" She asked him as he held up a bottle of red wine and a can of Bud Light. Booth wrinkled his nose at the beer and took the bottle of wine from her hands. He grabbed two glasses from the cabinet above the sink and rooted around for a minute looking for a bottle opener. He finally found it and pulled the quark out of the top with a satisfying pop. Bones had already grabbed a bag of popcorn and had put it in the microwave.

"Popcorn and wine?" Booth asked as he arched his eyebrows and handed her a glass. She accepted it graciously and took a sip.

"What's wrong with that?" She asked him, watching as Booth ambled into her living room and inspected the small collection of DVDs that sat above her television.

"Nothing at all, Bones. Just thought it was an odd combination." Booth pulled a DVD out of the shelf and grabbed two remote controls. He turned the DVD player on and then the TV, and popped the DVD into the drawer. The copy rights started, and Booth plopped down on the couch, his wine in one hand and the DVD case in the other hand. After a few fast forwards through commercials, the DVD menu came up right as Bones plopped down on the couch beside him.

"What are we watching?" She asked as she placed her wine and the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. Brennan looked at the screen and answered her own question. Oceans 11. It was one of those movies Angela had given her, but she never actually watched it. Brennan tucked her legs underneath her and leaned into Booth. He was one of those big, comforting guys who made her feel safe. Resting her head on his shoulder, she attempted to watch the movie, but instead found herself talking. "I don't get the appeal Brad Pitt has," she told Booth absently after about a half hour of the movie had passed. It just wasn't holding her attention at all. Booth shrugged and popped a hand full of popcorn into his mouth.

"I don't think he's sexy at all," Booth teased. He paused the movie and went back into the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of wine on his way back out. He refilled both of their glasses before pressing the play button again. Both sipped at the wine, neither paying attention to the movie, but more or less focusing on the fact that they were sitting there together, her nuzzled into his side, his arm around her shoulders and his hand in hers.

"You know, this movie really isn't worth watching…" Booth murmured. With out warning he flipped the TV off and pulled Temperance a little closer to him. She didn't wait for an invitation and instead rather aggressively put her arms around his neck and gently placed her lips on his. Booth immediately deepened the kiss, running his fingers through her hair, pulling the chestnut brown locks out of their restraining pony tail. Her hands deftly ran down from his neck to his shoulders, from his shoulders to the buttons on his shirt. It took her little effort to get each little piece of plastic out of its hole, and in seconds Booth was stripped of his shirt, soon followed by his undershirt. Booth smiled beneath the kiss and followed Brennan's lead. His fingers were just as fast as they traveled down the row of bejeweled buttons that held together her silky emerald blouse, and in seconds Brennan was reduced to her bra and pencil skirt. Booth's fingers deftly worked their way back up her spine, tracing over her soft skin as he gently leaned into her, forcing Bones down onto the couch. His lips finally parted from hers and she drew in a deep breath. She let it out in a low moan as his lips brushed along her jaw and moved down to kiss the nape of her neck, then her shoulder, all the while her fingers working at his belt buckle and then the button and zipper.

Almost if on cue, there was the sound of a key in the door and some one entering the apartment. Brennan's arms constricted around Booth's neck, pulling him down towards her as Booth raised his face to look at who it was. He saw her before she saw them.

"Brennan? Sorry if I--" Angela Montenegro stopped mid-sentence and step when she entered the living room and saw who was waiting for her there. "Oh, my God…" The woman murmured. "I knew it!" She cried. Booth struggled to pry Brennan's arms from around his neck. She was frozen in shock and surprise, and Booth finally was free of her grasp. The FBI agent was quick to slip his white undershirt back on, and Bones finally regained her senses in time to wrap her own shirt back around herself.

"Angela! What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Temperance looked at the clock on the TV as she haphazardously re-buttoned her shirt. Booth was sitting on the couch again, but had a good foot between them. Angela looked between the two.

"Sorry, Booth, but I need some girl's time?" She said, hoping he would understand. He had never seen Angela look upset like this.

"Sure! Bones, I'll see you in the lab tomorrow." He kissed her on the forehead and showed himself the way out, but not with out one more look back at the two now sitting on the couch. Booth had never seen Angela as vulnerable, but now she had her head resting against Brennan's shoulder, and he knew he needed to let them be. Booth closed the door quietly and tip-toed out of the apartment building, not wanting to wake any of Brennan's neighbors up.

Brennan sat in the silence, giving Angela some time to gather her thoughts and decide what she wanted to say. This was the first time miss Montenegro had ever showed up on Brennan's door step in the middle of the night, and Brennan was really worried something had gone horribly wrong. The silence dragged on for a good ten minutes before Angela finally spoke up, her voice heavy with emotion. "Roxie broke up with me," She told Brennan quickly. It was evident the artist had been crying. Bones awkwardly put her arm around her friend's shoulder and tried to think of comforting words. Usually at a time like this she would ask Angela what to do, but it was Angela in need, which made that pretty hard.

"I'm sorry, Ang…" Brennan said quietly. She thought for a moment. "I don't exactly know the right thing to say here, but…" She stopped and contemplated again. "You don't need her anyways?" She tried, hoping those words fit well. Angela laughed lightly through the wave of tears that was close to coming.

"That sounds fine, Brennan," She said, smiling in understanding. Even if Brennan was socially awkward and unsure of anything emotionally helpful, she still made Angela feel better, just by letting her in and kicking Booth out to talk to her. Speaking of which. "So I was right," She asked Brennan as she arched one eyebrow. "You are sleeping with Booth."

"Oh, that…" Brennan absently flicked an invisible speck of dust off of her skirt. "Well, there are certain things that are inevitable, and I guess that --"

"Brennan, don't go all scientific on me, please." Angela ran her fingers through her hair. "It's been a long day. Can't you just admit that for once it was totally and purely for the emotional aspect? It isn't a bad thing, you know."

Bones let out a sigh and looked down at Angela. "I don't put much stock in phsycology," Brennan muttered under her breath, more to herself than her friend. She stood, then, and headed over to a small linen closet. From within she pulled out some sheets and a pillow. "You can stay on the fold out couch, if you'd like," She told Angela with a small smile.

---------------

From the second Roxie had broken up with her, Angela had been dreading this very second. The second she would step foot back in the Jeffersonian and have to put it behind her, when all she really wanted to do was go snuggle up in front of the TV and watch chick flicks all day long. But she was good at hiding this stuff, and she would stay strong, if not just for Brennan and the team. The warm welcomes from Cam and Hodgins made her feel even better as she slid her card and walked up onto the barrier. It wasn't surprising that today Booth was back with a new set of remains and a file in hand. As usual, one of Brennan's grad students was present. This time around it was Wendell again. Despite Brennan's protests, Angela knew that Brennan favored the blonde boy. He seemed to be the only normal grad student, and he got along well with all of the team. Sure, he was no Zack Addy, but even Brennan had said Wendell was the brightest in his class. Not to mention Angela already had taken him under her wing. Hopefully Brennan would just decide already so Angela could start showing Wendell the ropes of this place. It would get her mind off of Roxie, to have a sort of protégé.

Hodgins followed the two women up onto the platform, whistling as he went. As soon as every one was gathered around, Booth licked his lips and opened the report. He filtered through a few pages and finally started talking. "Jessica O'Connell. We've already IDed her thanks to this -" he pointed to a small medallion around her neck. It was a heart encrusted with a good number of shimmering diamonds. Or what Brennan assumed to be diamonds. "Eighteen years old, of Asian decent. She went missing after high school a few months ago, and showed up right on the outskirts of town in a large pile of compost behind some one's yard. We already looked at the owners of the house; they abandoned the place two years ago. The stench attracted the neighbors to investigate further." Every one stared at the body for a moment. Cam was calculating how much flesh she had to work with. There was little, since the body was decomposed. All of her clothes were still in tact, and she was still wearing her shoes, which pleased Hodgins. Angela preferred not to look at her face just yet. Instead she turned to her computer and absently punched some things in. Brennan and Wendell had both already pulled on latex gloves and were inspecting what was visible with out moving any of the clothing. Booth seated himself in a rolly chair, placed his hands behind his head, and watched as the squints did their squinting.

After a few hours, the team had made considerable progress. The bones were now cleaned and stripped of cloth and flesh. X-rays had been taken, Cam had followed standard procedures, and now they were working on a place. Hodgins was at his desk as usual, scanning over scan after scan of particulates, his eyes glued to the microscope. Brennan had left Wendell in charge of examining the bones for right now, and Brennan was taking a short break. Booth was off in the corner, softly discussing with Sweets. Probably talking about the murderer, criminal profiling him and all of that stuff. Brennan stopped a few feet away and cleared her throat. Booth looked over his shoulder and smiled widely when he saw Brennan waiting. "We can continue talking later, Sweets. Right now me and Bones are gonna go get some lunch," Booth stood and stretched his arms over his head before turning from the shrink and meeting up with Temperance. But the young man wasn't going to be blown off so easily.

"Mind if I join you guys? A slice of pie sounds great right now." Booth looked at Brennan and rolled his eyes. Brennan just shrugged.

"Alright, c'mon, then." It was obvious Booth was agitated as the trio made their way out of the Jeffersonian in total silence. Sweets silently studied Booth and Brennan in the same manner he always did. Booth held back the instinct to take Bones' hand or open the door for her as they climbed into his car, Sweets sitting in the back of course. Brennan flipped on one of the oldies stations, and Booth grimaced. "C'mon, Bones. There has to be something better on." This time he flipped through the channels, much to her annoyance.

"That was a good song! Michael Buble has great vocals," She moved to change the station again, but Booth pushed her hand away and sang obnoxiously along with the whiny pop song playing now. Brennan rolled her eyes and smirked slightly. Sweets furrowed his brow in the back as he watched this exchange. It was normal for them to argue and bicker constantly, but there was usually an angry, terse silence that followed. Today the atmosphere was light and not as tense. It was different… and weird. Luckily Booth started talking again.

"Find anything out about our Miss Jessica?" Booth asked Brennan as they navigated the some what crowded streets of D.C., heading towards the small diner. Bones fiddled with the end of her sleeves and nodded.

"Hanged. Her thyroid was broken," Brennan said quietly.

"Hmmm…" Booth was thoughtful for a second, as was Sweets. "Any other wounds?"

"There were some stab wounds to the ribs. Wendell and Cam are working on finding a murder weapon." Booth nodded and parked in a spot in front of the diner.

"Sounds like this killer really had something against Jessica, eh?" He asked as he hopped from the car and came around to meet Sweets and Brennan.

"Well, you can't know that for certain until you find the killer," Bones reasoned out. "There are no conclusions in a case, remember?" She told Booth in a slightly scolding tone. Booth shrugged and held the door open for Brennan and Sweets, who had been quiet the whole time. Once they were seated, the shrink finally spoke up.

"All of the normal tension between you two seems to have… vanished…" Sweets commented, his brow furrowed. Brennan smirked over at Booth, and he returned the smile. Sweets was probably the only one they wouldn't be able to hide this from because, despite how much they hated it, Sweets was pretty good at his job. "You two didn't…" Sweets' eyes widened as he looked between Booth and Brennan sitting across from him. The waitress came up just then, asking for their orders.

"I'll take a BLT sandwich, and a slice of pie, with a cup of coffee?" Booth ordered, his eyes still watching Sweets calculate.

"You know, pie sounds pretty good today," Brennan commented. That sent Sweets over the edge. A wide grin broke out on his face as she finished ordering, and he placed his own order. As soon as the waitress was gone, the young man attacked them.

"You two had sex!" Sweets immediately accused as he leaned back in his chair, a satisfied grin on his face. "I always knew it. I knew you guys were more than just partners. It was always evident," Sweets murmured more to himself than to them.

"Sex? Who said anything about sex?" Booth asked as he added a pile of sugar and cream to his coffee and stirred it thoughtfully.

"We haven't had sex. What made you jump to that conclusion?" Brennan said airily, catching on to Booth's banter.

"You know, when boys are still going through puberty, their minds tend to be pretty perverted," Booth explained to Brennan, smirking all the while. Sweets was scoffing at them. He hated when they teased him like this, and it was always like this too often.

"You can try and mess with my brain, but I am a psychologist, and it's my job to unscramble messed up brains. So it won't work as well as you think. I know you two slept together. That tension wasn't annoyance, it was sexual. And now that it's found an outlet, you two are much more companionable towards each other. It makes it easier to be with you in general, really," Sweets informed them as he took a sip from his cup.

"I never thought we were hard to be with, did you Bones?" Booth asked as the waitress brought out their food. Bones shook her head as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I think the tussling added some interest to the day," She said shortly.

-----------

Angela wasn't ok with pretty much every one leaving the lab at the same exact time for lunch. Every one, of course, except for Hodgins. Even Wendell had a girlfriend he was meeting up with. How pathetic Angela felt as she sat there with her lean cuisine in hand, inspecting tissue markers over and over again, though they already had a face IDed. A small knock on the door made her jump, nearly dropping her lunch. She glanced over her shoulder and, to both her delight and dismay, it was no one other than Hodgins. A small cramping in her stomach worried her a bit, and she couldn't help but wonder if it was from Jack showing up or the so called 'food' she was eating. To be honest, she could still see why she fell for him in the first place - his quirky smile, those crystal blue eyes, even the beard was sort of appealing to her. If she wanted to, she probably could fall in love with him all over again. But she didn't want to go down that road. It was marked off limits with big, flashing lights. That was a no no.

"You looked sorta lonely in here," Jack informed her as he pulled over a chair. Angela smiled hesitantly and wondered if it would be a good idea to tell him about Roxie. "Need some company?" He asked, only after he was comfortably seated.

"Well you've already made yourself at home," Angela commented, jokingly of course. "But I do. I was getting pretty lonely. Brennan just up and left me here all alone."

Hodgins shrugged and messed around with the computer a bit, this time bringing up a different image. "Found some of this pollen in the gorges on her ribs," he remarked casually. "Speaking of Brennan… Is something going on with her and Booth?" Hodgins asked as he inspected the image a bit closer. He just wanted something to talk about. They both did. Things weren't always awkward between them, but there was always an odd strain on the relationship.

"Oh. Yeah, they're sleeping together," Angela said absent-mindedly as she shuffled the food around in its container. Hodgins looked at her with surprise. "I know. I almost didn't believe it till I walked in on them stripping each other down last night," She murmured with a small smile.

"Yep, that'll convince a person," Hodgins said as he fooled around with the image some more. "What were you doing at her house last night?" Hodgins asked absently. "Shouldn't you have been with Roxie?"

The question hung in the air, and for a moment neither of them wanted to acknowledge it. Hodgins knew it was none of his business, and even though he had started dating again, he still loved Angela. He had never stopped loving her. He wanted to give their relationship another try, if she was willing, of course.

Angela let out a soft sigh. "Roxie… broke up with me last night. I needed some where to go," she told him honestly. Angela ducked her head, avoiding his eyes, which were staring right at her.

"Oh…" That changed everything. "Oh, really?" Hodgins rubbed the back of his neck. "That's… too bad, I'm sorry, Ang…" He said honestly. His eyes looked away from her as he next spoke. "Well if you ever need anything, you know, you I'm always here."

"Are you hitting on me?" Angela asked in an almost disgusted voice. She finally looked him straight on and met his gaze.

Hodgins immediately shook his head. "No! No, no, no. I'm just being a friend," he told her some what honestly. Angela was sort of shocked. She had sort of wanted him to say yes. Was that a bad thing?

"Oh… well, ok…" Angela was awkward for a second. Luckily they were saved by Wendell entering the office.

"Hey, Hodgins, did you take the femur? I need to look over it again," he asked. Angela dumped the rest of her food into the garbage and stood.

"I should get back to work." Angela exed out of the picture Hodgins had pulled up and what she had been working on before. Wendell and Hodgins left the room, but not with one more backwards look at Angela. Maybe this was his chance. Every one got a second chance, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** gahhh I can't get into Brennan's head. She's so psychotic! ok, not really. But she is so hard to write for! Also, sorry if I seem harsh towards Zack, or even like I don't like him. I just… love Wendell? Heh. And I think he would fit in so well with the squad! HOMG, FINALLY DONE. Ok, took forever, and is pretty much a bunch of fluff, sorry! But R&R, please? I NEEDED SOME CUTE PARKER MOMENTS!

**Disclaimer:** as much as I wish I did, I don't own any of these lovely characters.

"So its official?"

"It's completely, one hundred percent official."

"Well then, Mr. Bray, welcome to the squint squad!" Angela embraced Wendell in a motherly way and smiled happily at him. It was the end of the day and every one was starting to disperse. The last half of the day had been pretty intense. Aside from working the case, Brennan had made a tough decision: the decision to replace Zack, finally after not having a steady grad student for a good year. Of course none of them would ever forget Zack. That was completely impossible. But they needed to move on, because things were getting tight, with the grad students shifting every case. And Wendell fit in well here. "Maybe we can treat you to dinner," Angela offered as she looked towards Hodgins, Cam, Booth and Brennan. Booth and Brennan looked at each other for a moment then looked away. Booth shifted his feet hesitantly and Brennan removed her latex gloves.

"Sorry, Ange, but Booth and I have other plans tonight," She told them with a quick smile that said she was truly sorry. Booth nodded.

"Yeah, reservations and all," He murmured. Brennan glared at him softly and Booth shrugged. "Is it worth hiding anymore, Bones?" He asked. Cam perked up. She was the only one who didn't know, but now that the secret was out, it was useless hiding it from her.

"Hiding what?" Cam asked suspiciously. Her eyes flitted from Booth to Brennan as she slung her purse over her shoulder.

"Bones and I are… sort of in a relationship," Booth explained. Bones arched an eyebrow at him.

"Sort of?" She asked.

"In a relationship?" Cam countered. Her eyes were wide for a second before she just shook her head. "Alright. Just don't let this affect the work area, understand?" She asked. Before they could answer, Cam was already heading towards the door. "So where are we going for dinner?" She asked nonchalantly. She preferred not to get herself too caught up in Seeley's personal life. Sure, she was over him. It had been a while since they slept together. Hopefully nothing would go too horribly wrong. If that happened then things were definitely going to take a change for the worse, the way Cam didn't want to see things go. It was bad enough that she had to deal with Hodgins and Angela's little situation; Cam didn't need Booth and Brennan hating on each other, too. Letting out a soft sigh and shaking her head slightly, Cam exited the lab and turned to make sure the small party of three was following.

--------------

_Finally, some peace and quiet_, Brennan couldn't help but think as Hodgins, Angela and Wendell followed a tired looking Cam out of the lab. These past two days had been hectic. Not only did she suddenly find herself in a relationship with a man she never would have thought herself compatible with, but she was now replacing her grad student, and that was a big step in itself. Brennan seated herself behind her desk and flipped through some paper work while waiting for Booth. His phone had gone off a few minutes ago and he was now heatedly arguing with who ever was on the other end. She watched him for a moment, her head tilted to the side, her lips curved up in a gentle smile. He made her a lot happier than she had felt since… well, if she was being honest, since Sully had left. Brennan watched Booth thoughtfully. His brow was furrowed and his jaw clenched as he angrily spoke into the phone.

"Rebecca, any other night I would be happy to take him, but tonight of all nights--" Booth was cut off by his angry ex. She talked for a while, chewing his ear off as usual. It took a lot to get Rebecca to give Parker up on a day that wasn't his. Tonight, she was practically tossing the six year old on Booth. Of all nights, tonight was the one. Booth let out a sigh. There was no way he could tell Rebecca no any more. Huffing in a childish manner, Booth caved. "Let me just… check with Bones," Booth muttered. Before Rebecca could say anything, Booth had his hand over the phone and had popped his head into Bones' office. "Hey, Tempe, mind if another guest joins us tonight?" He asked in a guilty voice. Booth normally wouldn't ask a girlfriend if his son could join them on a date. The difference was that Brennan already knew about his son, and Parker actually liked the woman. It took a lot to get Booth to introduce Parker to a woman he was dating, and she was history if Parker didn't approve. Bones was lucky. That test was completely worthless on her because Parker loved talking to the scientist. He always twittered on about how smart the Bones Lady was after they spent time together. His son's enthusiasm for science pleased Booth a lot. He was always worried about Parker not getting the greatest education or getting brought up in a decent environment, but despite his worries, Parker seemed to be doing fine.

Bones arched a brow. "A guest?" She asked some what nervously. Booth nodded quickly.

"Yeah. Rebecca wants me to take Parker early today," He said as he smiled apologetically. Bones, on the other hand, smiled widely.

"Oh, Parker. I don't mind at all!" she always enjoyed the presence of the youngest Booth. Parker's questions always amused her, and she always enjoyed talking to him. For a six year old he had a good grasp of the ideas you presented to him. Brennan smiled and turned back to her computer as Booth returned to his phone.

"Rebecca? Yeah, no. She doesn't mind at all. Can you at least--- You can't even drop him off?" Booth let out a long sigh. "Alright, Six thirty. That sounds good. We'll see you then," Booth muttered into the receiver. With out another word he snapped the phone closed and sauntered over to Bones' desk where she was feverishly typing. Clearing off a spot on the desk Booth seated himself right there and watched her work, a small, odd little smile on his face. "Just finishing some work up?" He asked her. She nodded in response and he sighed again. Now that he had Parker, there was no way they could follow through on their reservations. The restaurant was rather nice, and he didn't think they had anything on the menu his six year old would like. The diner was out, as they ate there this afternoon. Usually when he had Parker, Booth would take the kid out on a picnic then get some ice cream and play in the park. Why change up the schedule because they had a special guest?

Brennan finally stood up and grabbed her purse off of the floor by her feet. She smiled curiously in response to Booth's thoughtful look and came around to rest her hands on his knees and lean against him a bit. Their faces were inches apart as she smiled a bit wider. Brennan had known Booth long enough to know that he was calculating. "What are you concocting up in that head of yours?" She asked him as she placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose. Booth smiled his infamous charming smile and took her hands as he slid off of the desk.

"I sort of don't want to tell you, so it's a surprise because we have to cancel our ritzy reservations at your classy restaurant…" Booth scratched his chin before wrapping his arm around her thin waist and starting towards the door. Bones walked a few steps than stopped.

"Why can't you just tell me?" She asked, obviously annoyed. He looked back at her for a moment and seemed to be calculating something. With out a warning Booth scooped the scientist up into his arms, causing her to quickly wrap her arms around his neck in fear of being dropped. "I don't think this is very safe… or very good for your back," She said quickly, her voice colored with worry. He ignored her and waltzed straight out of the doors and towards the car, only letting her down once they were standing in front of her door. Rolling her eyes, Brennan climbed into the driver's seat.

"Pick you up at Six, okay? Dress code is casual comfy," Booth said to her. With out an answer he drove off, as did she. Casual comfy wasn't really her thing, but as she drove home and mauled over it, she did have some outfits befitting of the lovely weather she could wear tonight.

Brennan had forgotten how much she really disliked coming home to an empty apartment. As she disarmed the alarm and tossed her keys onto the counter, Bones couldn't help but feel a tad bit lonely. She was always surrounded by people, and now that she was all alone again, she greatly disliked it. Never before had she wanted a certain some one to be here with her, so that she wasn't totally and completely alone in an empty house. She had an hour until Booth would come to pick her up, and dressing herself would take all of ten minutes. Fifty minutes… how was she supposed to waste fifty minutes? As if on cue, Brennan's phone went off right then. The caller ID read dad. There was always time to catch up with your father, right?

------------------------

It seemed unnatural, standing on your exes doorstep holding your current girlfriend's hand. Not really unnatural, actually, more like totally and completely uncomfortable. Booth fidgeted with the sleeves of his light blue and white striped shirt, continually fussed with the cuffs which were rolled up to his elbows. Bones watched him, smirking slightly. "Why are you so worried? Rebecca dates other people and she is never this nervous about you meeting them," Bones informed him matter-of-factly.

Booth let out a sigh. "It's not the same, Bones…" He murmured. He could hear some one walking around inside the house in heels. He bounced on the balls of his feet as Bones continued looking at him like he was crazy.

She opened her mouth to speak right as Rebecca opened the door. Instead of answering she quickly closed her mouth and smiled at Rebecca. The blonde looked at Booth then at Brennan before smiling widely. "Hey, Seeley, Dr. Brennan, right?" She extended a hand towards Tempe. Bones smiled back at Booth and took the offered hand.

"Call me Temperance, please," She said as she shook Rebecca's hand genially. Rebecca looked back at Booth, who had his hands shoved into his pocket, and arched her brows. As if on cue, to save a lot of awkwardness, Parker ran out of the living room and straight for his dad, ducking under his mother at the door. Parker hurriedly threw his arms around his father's waist.

"Daddy!" Parker squealed. Booth picked the boy up, though he was getting a bit too big for that at six.

"Hey, Buddy! How are you doing?" Booth smiled and kissed his son's forehead. Parker wrapped his arms around his dad's neck as his mom kissed him good bye.

"Be good, kay hon? I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?" Rebecca smiled at Booth one more time. "Thanks for doing this for me, Booth, and Temperance," the blonde smiled widely and turned back into the house as the three started down the walk way. Booth set Parker back down on the ground and took his hand.

"You remember Bones, Parker?" Booth asked. The six year old nodded seriously. "Can you say hi to her?" He urged his son. Parker scooted a bit closer to his dad and looked up at bones.

"Hii, Bones. Are you coming with us tonight?" He asked curiously as he stifled a small yawn.

Bones had never really loved kids. Sure, she liked them, but never been the kind of woman to want one horribly. Booth's son was a bright child, though, and she liked listening to his thoughts and what he had to say. When he posed the question, though, she couldn't help but smile. "Yes, I am Parker. Do you mind if you share your daddy for the night?" She asked him seriously. Bones felt it was a good idea to get approval from his son, because, honestly, she was going to be in Booth's life a lot from now on, and if Parker wasn't comfortable with it, then she would back off for sure.

Parker shook his head and smiled before turning back to Booth. "Are we going to the park, Daddy?" He asked as he messed with the tag of Booth's graphic t-shirt.

Booth nodded and winked at the six year old. "I've got a picnic all packed and ready to go, too," he told the boy, as well as Bones. Tempe arched her eye brows and smiled. It sounded like a good way to spend the night. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun was still high, and Bones hadn't gone on a picnic in years. Every one climbed into Booth's car, Parker in the back, and Booth headed straight for the park.

Once they arrived, every one clambered out of the car, and Booth grabbed a basket from the back, as well as handed Parker a smaller bag. "Remember, Parker," Booth told his son as Bones offered to carry something, "always carry a woman's stuff. She likes it, even if she protests," he finished off as he held the basket out of Tempe's grasp. She let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes.

"I can help, Booth, I'm not completely delicate," Bones protested.

Booth pressed something into her hands. "You can carry the blanket, then," He told her, smirking as he watched Parker run off towards a tall, shady tree. The boy had already dropped his bag on the ground and was pulling toys out of it. Balls, Frisbees, even small tubs of bubbles. Booth smiled proudly as he watched his son and put his arm over Brennan's shoulder. In return she wrapped her arms around his torso, smiling slightly. It had been a while since she had felt so calm and not really minded being out in public and showing affection. Maybe her relationship with Sully had left her a bit bitter. She had turned down dates and a few phone numbers since he had left. That relationship had felt very… right. Very much like it was meant to be. And when he had left, that had impacted her deeply. She hadn't shown it in the work area, or to any one really. But people didn't know about how she stayed up till one, two in the morning feeling lonely and upset. Every day up until recently she had questioned if she'd made the right choice in staying behind. And now she knew she had. If she had gone with Sully, this never would have happened. She never would have realized her real emotions for Booth, and this never would have come about. And _this_ seemed to be going in the right direction. Even after three days, she liked where they were headed.

Booth took the blanket from her arms and unfolded it. Parker grabbed a corner and helped Booth spread out the plaid fabric. As soon as the patch of grass was covered Parker plopped down right in the center and pushed back the lid of the basket. "What did you make, Dad?" Parker asked as he pushed past the plates and grabbed a box of cookies. He was about to stick his hand into the Tupperware container, but Booth stopped him just in time.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches first, buddy, then you can have some cookies," Booth told Parker. He reached into the basket as well and pulled out three sandwiches, handing one to Bones and one to Parker. He then reached into the basket and pulled out another Tupperware container, which he pealed open. Inside were assorted vegetables as well as some ranch dressing. "Parker, you gotta eat some vegetables before the cookies, ok?" Booth pushed the Tupperware towards Parker who grabbed a few carrots and stuck them into the ranch dressing before taking a few bites and then pulling his sandwich out of its ziplock bag. Bones smiled kindly as she watched the boy for a second, and then looked over at his father. The genetic traits they shared seemed to stand out to her. Parker looked more like his mother than he did his father, but he still shared some traits with his father. He was a beautiful child, she noted as she looked back at Booth, who had taken a bite of his sandwich. Bones followed suit and kicked off her sneakers as she crossed her legs Indian style. Booth glanced over and did a sort of a double take. She seemed a lot more natural than he ever thought she would be at a park on a picnic with him and his son. Sure, he loved her and all, but to him she always seemed like the fancy restaurant type. Sort of like the kind who couldn't be comfortable on anything but traditional dates. Of course she was always full of surprises, and this was one of them.

Parker had already devoured his sandwich as Booth and Brennan talked of menial things: if the case would be solved soon, what they were going to do tomorrow night, and how Wendell would adjust to his new position. The adults had paid the child little attention, so when he tossed a football straight at the back of Booth's head and was successful in hitting him, both were a bit surprised. Booth looked at Brennan and winked before standing up slowly then turning and grabbing the boy around his waist and tossing him over his shoulder. "Parker you are in big trouble for that, young man!" he teased his son as he tickled his belly and plopped him down on the grass. The boy squirmed and squealed, but Booth ignored his protests and continued tickling him. "Bones, I think I need your help over here! He's about to escape!"

Brennan smiled at the invitation and stood cautiously. Children weren't really her forte… but she could at least handle this, right? As quietly as she could, Temperance snuck up behind Booth and Parker and, before either of them knew it, was no longer on Booth's side, but Parker's. Instead of attacking the six year old she started tickling Booth, who turned out to be surprisingly ticklish. Parker jumped up off the ground and launched himself on top of Booth, making both father, son and girlfriend laugh hysterically. After a few minutes of this, Booth collapsed onto the grass, giving up the fight. Parker fell down next to him, his little fingers still tickling at Booth's neck. Brennan found herself laid down next to Booth, her eyes staring straight up at the clouds that were slowly passing by. The sun as slowly setting, coloring the sun a gorgeous pallet of bright pinks, oranges and purples. Temperance chanced a look over at Booth. He met her gaze and smiled softly. Parker had wrapped his dad's arm around his shoulder's and was curiously tracing the outlines of the clouds with his little fingers. Booth put his other arm around Brennan, let out a content sigh and stared back up at the sky. He couldn't remember the last time he had just looked at the sun set and appreciated life like he was doing right now. Right now, everything seemed perfect.


End file.
